This invention relates to polyphase variable reluctance motors comprising a ferromagnetic core movable within a stator having m windings (m being at least equal to 2). Each winding creates a magnetic flux in the direction of the movement of the mobile core. A power source energizes the windings with a differential phase shift of 2 .pi./m, each winding being associated with one separate ferro-magnetic circuit completed through the mobile core. A particularly important, although not exclusive application, is found with high thrust delivering linear motors.